The Center to Protect Workers' Rights (CPWR) seeks to continue and expand their programs in worker training. They will build on a strong record of successful training. There are many strengths to the proposed program, including good facilities, capable instructors, and strong partnerships. The weaknesses primarily rest in the lack of specifics in the description of activities for the HWWTP, and the low success rate of the MWTP. While a well-conceived advisory board exists, it is not clear that the mechanisms for input to the PI are there nor that recommendations are incorporated to improve the programs.